


你说黏在上颚的泡泡糖到底是什么滋味

by cicada9603



Series: 玻璃糖纸 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), Daydreaming, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teen Romance, Top Russia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 学院塔。伊万与基尔伯特最终还是去了音乐节。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 玻璃糖纸 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811290
Kudos: 1





	你说黏在上颚的泡泡糖到底是什么滋味

**Author's Note:**

> 我流学院塔之三

最后他们还是去了音乐节。  
小镇音乐节，在他们这个荒芜又庸俗的城镇里是唯一值得高兴的事情了。基尔伯特从几个月前得知消息的时候就兴奋着期待，最后也因为没有钱购买门票而放弃。尽管只需支付几元，对于学生来说凭着学生证还有丰厚的打折优惠，再赠送一瓶可乐还是什么的，但基尔伯特给自己没钱所找的借口是谁都不信的“我把学生证弄丢了”。弗朗西斯在一个周末的凌晨发短信给基尔伯特，说自己有办法搞到更低价的压轴票，且不用查看任何证件，基尔伯特那会儿正在第二波高潮，脚趾头绷得紧，手机震个不停，伊万嫌烦就把那小东西丢到垃圾桶里去了。基尔伯特本想嚷嚷，话语到口只有破碎的尖叫，被伊万一点点吃了去，吞到肚里，轻缓地降落在胃袋之中。  
基尔伯特懊恼地将手机从垃圾桶里捡回来，腿肚子打颤，伊万一把将他捞上床，他们一块儿靠着床板看未读的消息，灯被关了，只有折射出的点点荧光。手机型号很久，都不是触摸屏，现在只有老年人才会使用，基尔伯特盯着狭小的屏幕打字，伊万勉强才能看清一些。  
“弗朗西斯？”伊万扭开旁边的蓝牙音响，半夜四点他的祖父母早就入睡，放暑假的青少年们倒精力旺盛。他把音量调到只有室中二人能听清，雨后的土壤气息充斥在鼻腔之中。  
那种青草味是基尔伯特的，他干干净净，一天洗两遍澡，只用无味的肥皂，快餐店的油腥味都没能盖过他，伊万就贪婪一片温柔的森林。小兔窝在伊万臂弯中快速摁着橡胶键盘，咔嗒咔嗒，老式打字机的风味。伊万早就能听音辨位，哪个键揿下去会有哪样的声音，经典的九宫格，每一个格子都有自己的音效，他就这样在黑暗与音乐中拼凑出基尔伯特发给他朋友们的回复。  
“‘我不想去’，你是这样说的对吧？”伊万无聊地拨动着小兔的头发，对方额头微微发汗，不似他耐热，基尔伯特不停拍开他的手，想要逃离热烘烘的源头。  
“你怎么知道的？难道你一直盯着我的屏幕吗？这可是侵犯个人隐私！”基尔伯特言辞上很是激动，却没做出什么行为，连藏一藏屏幕的动作都实在敷衍，就差把手机塞到伊万手里去了。伊万轻轻松松从他手中把老年机叼过来，替他回了那些啰嗦的群组短信聊天。  
“弗朗西斯无非是想钓妹，说能搞到便宜票子，肯定要给什么摊位打工，平日里在快餐店里这么忙，我才不想去呢。”基尔伯特扫兴地两手一摊，索性贴到伊万肚皮上面。  
把两只脚都搁了上去，头顶在木头窗台，在漂亮的星光之下朝伊万抛媚眼。  
可伊万专心模仿基尔伯特，正和他朋友聊天呢。  
“你信他啊？他才不是为了漂亮姑娘们呢。”伊万吃吃笑着，十几岁的少年依旧喜欢谈论学校里的八卦，学校就是他们所能看到的最大的世界了。数学老师离婚的消息第二日就飘遍了走廊，年级里最辣的辣妹被学长甩了扭头就与学弟眉来眼去，伊丽莎白的每周新闻速递旋风一般卷过整座教学楼。  
“那是什么？那是什么？我可从没听过！”基尔伯特来了兴致，盘腿乖乖坐好，等伊万给他说道说道，却被狠狠刮了两下鼻子。他捂着“受伤”的部位嗷嗷叫，伊万斜着看他，伸出手开口就讨情报费。  
“一次十块，要么请我吃瓦尔加斯的意大利菜，给你点优惠，这周五晚上他们有打折。”此话一出基尔伯特立刻抱怨起来，在伊万面前张牙舞爪挥着他的拳头，软绵绵的毫无威慑力。瓦尔加斯是小镇上少数几家提供正式晚餐的店，他们从没去过，平日里只吃外卖披萨，今天还吃了一块奶酪悉数塌方的玛格丽特。美其名曰基尔伯特请客，他连第二便宜的夏威夷都如此吝啬，伊万还得让着他多吃一点。  
谁都馋瓦尔加斯家的意面，那香味早就飘过了好几个街区，基尔伯特撇撇嘴，双胞胎中的弟弟与他关系还好，但仍旧没熟到能送他一叠优惠券的程度，只是单方面基尔伯特觉得自己认识对方。伊万拿脚戳戳他，不一会儿就缠上来了，细长的睫毛是蝴蝶的两瓣翅膀，对着他扇呀扇的。要来讨价还价，伊万都能背得出来，诸如多给他带两块他们店里的炸鸡，要么就是敲亚瑟或者阿尔弗雷德的竹杠，基尔伯特老做这种事。  
当少年撅着嘴唇的时候便要开始甩赖皮，伊万往那翘着皮的、刚刚还带他去乐园的嘴唇啄了两下，自顾自说了下去：“他就是想在音乐节最后一天把亚瑟·柯克兰约出来才搞这么大阵仗的，不然你以为呢？”嘴上虽聊着基尔伯特亲密损友的八卦，实则在心里又把枕边人翻来覆去弄了两遍，心里全是那小兔，满满当当塞得留不出一点空间。基尔伯特太瘦，硌得伊万身上青紫交错，骨头互相摩擦，倒是另外一番情趣了。  
嘎吱作响的声音像是他们仍在努力向上长个头。  
嗯，基尔伯特的头发自然很不错，不比其他白化病患者，基尔伯特的头发丝看起来更健康一些，沐浴在皎洁的月光里闪着银辉。眼睫毛是伊万最喜欢的地方啦！他现在就在对方得知秘密后的惊呼中吻着小兔的眼睫毛，同样是白花花一片，打出浅浅的一层阴影，可爱极了。眼珠子在外人看来有些瘆人，可万尼亚才不是外人呀，伊万就想吃了那颗玻璃弹珠，红彤彤，反正是上好的宝石，可他只懂得鉴赏玻璃珠子。基尔伯特总用过于清纯、迷茫的眼神瞧他，凝视他，把万尼亚盯得心痒痒，他此刻就在做这事呢！  
“真的吗真的吗！”  
可基尔伯特在做那档子事的时候又主动得不行，扭起细窄的腰来完全就是另一副模样了。野心藏在玻璃珠子里头，那可就是他自己勾引了万尼亚，怨不得伊万的。伊万挑了挑基尔伯特的下巴来回看，确认着这孩子到底是不是自愿要与他搅和到一块儿。他可没逼他，从杂物间做了一回之后二人食髓知味，急吼吼地用了几天来理清关系，马上就黏在了一块儿，形影不离，同姑娘们一般，就连上洗手间也要一同去呢。  
“你自己去看看不就得了？我骗你做什么，还捞不到瓦尔加斯家的一星半点。”  
基尔伯特开始咬他的手指甲，一犹豫就会做出如此举动，把指头都给啃秃了。所有人都在为即将到来的音乐节做准备，他却马上要把小拇指的指甲盖掀飞。床头灯早打开了，他盘腿坐在伊万身上，对方盖了半条被子的下半身。今天他又在伊万家留宿，对方的祖父母做了很好吃的烤鸡，基尔伯特非常喜欢。万尼亚懒散地摊在那里，拉着基尔伯特没有塞进嘴里的另一只手，抚摸着他岌岌可危的指甲。  
是个做指甲的好时候。  
非要挑在半夜三更，伊万总不按常理出牌，黏糊糊真像个女孩。基尔伯特对女性的刻板认知仅来自他母亲和伊丽莎白，前者是典型到处不让他好过的女人，后者他并没有看作女性。在十几岁少年的狭隘世界里倒不止两种性别，可伊万哪边都不沾，有一点不是男，也有一点并非女，只有伊万的性别是伊万。万尼亚就从床头柜的抽屉里变出指甲油，散在床单上任由基尔伯特挑选。  
为什么会在这个时候冒出这样的想法？  
伊万恰好看到了狗啃一般的指甲，仅此而已，况且他现在心情很好，基尔伯特也不吵他要开风扇，这日的确难得凉爽了一些。  
基尔伯特在各式颜色之中犹豫，黑色很好，红色也不错，糖果粉十分可爱，明黄与薄荷绿能搭配他新买的衣服。可伊万还有一排亮片指甲油，向他递送着邀请函。手指来来回回翻看挑拣，伊万仍抓着那只空闲出来的手，轻轻扯着他的指头，带过食指与中指，在无名指的植根来回打转。  
惹得他咯咯笑，打趣伊万是不是想给他套个戒指。  
本来只是一句玩笑话，但伊万郑重其事地捧起他的手吻了一下，又从枕头底下摸出一个小环。基尔伯特惊讶地接过来看了又看，只是喝汽水刮奖得来的塑料戒指，哄对方五岁的表妹都不行，娜塔莉娅保准气得朝你扔东西。基尔伯特笑得喘不过气，万尼亚生气极了，整个气氛全被没心没肺的家伙破坏，一把夺过被涂成艳粉色的塑料戒指，再也不想拿给基尔伯特看了。  
可指甲油还是要涂的，基尔伯特正期待着那个呢。  
他扯了纸巾把自己身体擦擦干，伊万嘲笑他是否真有这么严重的洁癖，马上一个报废的安全套就甩向他的脸，伊万忙别过头，啪叽一声那玩意儿黏在了床板上。伊万嘴角咧得更开了，清脆的响声还旋绕在耳侧，一手扯下令基尔伯特羞愤不已的物品，一边死死拽住对方的手腕，让小兔发出急促的叫骂。不过在他听来又是羔羊软乎乎的咩叫，奶声奶气的。  
“乖乖坐好。”命令下得倒是轻巧，基尔伯特气呼呼地鼓起腮帮子，却也按照伊万指示乖乖坐着，长腿盘久了累，微微打开一点，腹部上留有的精斑已经干涸，一伸手保准能抠下小片碎屑。  
“把手伸出来。”伊万又这么吩咐，高高在上仿佛他是苔原上的国王，正要训斥他的羔羊呢。  
小羊嘀咕一声：“不是在你手里吗？”  
“要两只手，涂什么颜色，你想好了没有？”  
基尔伯特戳着他的指头，在红色与黑色之间来回犹豫，最后还是一闭眼指认了。睫毛颤巍巍，伊万仔细看着，大笑起来。  
“又怎么了！”基尔伯特仍旧没睁眼，这样的黑暗不同于睡觉，万尼亚湿热的鼻息贴近脸颊，喷在身体各处，他就是被绑起来要送上砧板的猎物。  
迷了路的羊崽子在静夜中战栗，发起抖，希冀此刻能有人将它救出来，好不被送入大熊的口腹。  
伊万不再说话了，取了工具开始埋头干活，基尔伯特偷偷看，柠檬黄与牛油果绿，也算是在他备选清单之中，还是因为并非黑或红而沮丧了一会儿。真上了手又迅速开心起来，好奇地直眨眼睛。手指在伊万那儿扭来扭去，被轻轻拍了才安分下来，老实地接受起他朋友并不精湛的上色。  
在这个漫长到仿佛太阳的黑子风暴都起了好几百回的暑假里基尔伯特任由伊万在他手上做无数实验，他给他画过曼海蒂，伊万不知道从哪儿学来的本事，像模像样极了，一朵朵深褐色的花在天然画布上跃然而出。快餐店印度老板的小女儿还戏弄基尔伯特，问这位小娘子挑了哪一天准备出嫁，他就把手背在身后，脸红红地直摇头。伊万沉默着给了很多古怪的暗示，又十分轻佻，基尔伯特也从没放在心里。  
还是有一分在意，十分里面就占了百分之一，也足够让蚂蚁循着蜜糖而来了。  
底油倒还好，干了之后上色，那手艺可比美甲店差远了，老是涂到边缘外头，歪歪扭扭的。可基尔伯特并不觉得丑，就连坑坑洼洼的不平整都觉得好看，举起来四处瞧，柠檬黄将他的眸子衬得亮晶晶。万尼亚可后悔了，早知道就该给他来一层闪粉顶油，连天上的星星都暗淡无光啦。  
“我见我妈去美甲店弄过。”基尔伯特的眼睛仍盯着自己的手指头，指甲油还没干，就撅着嘴不停吹气。  
“我涂的肯定比不上去店里做。”  
“才没有，万尼亚做什么都是最好的。”基尔伯特撇撇嘴，家里的一切都是他不该拥有的，只有伊万给他的这些才让他踏在地面上。曼海蒂啊、洗两次澡就全掉了的劣质纹身贴啊、幼稚鬼才收集的公主贴纸啊、甚至是那个还没到他手上就被收回去的塑料戒指，基尔伯特仍想在白日梦中去看一看音乐节的焰火。伊万的眼里有如蜘蛛八脚的悠长拖尾，火光映照出他的身影，基尔伯特在无数个梦里见到万尼亚，将手递给他，是那天的场景，他在被夜风吹起的纱帘下所见到的，哄着他去抓紧伊万。伊万会带他去很多地方，不，基尔伯特自然会和伊万一起去很多地方，他们形影不离，去音乐节，走在日复一日回家的路上，上大学，还要去首都去大城市呢！逃出这个枯燥到所有人都热衷于讨论每年汛期河岸淹死几个儿童的城镇，趁着冬日癔症的爆发出走落入冰层下方的抑郁，成为两个从陨石坑里存活下来的幸运儿。那颗倔强的、与地球大气层殊死搏斗的流星总是出现在基尔伯特的梦里，摧毁了他的音乐节，烧塌了他的大学，砸坏了他的首都，可能是某种预兆。指甲油在基尔伯特颠三倒四的叙述之中慢慢干了，那颗陨石还在话尾之中。  
最后他们还是去了音乐节。  
在最热闹的那天傍晚翻墙进了公园，是基尔伯特出的主意，但作案地点是伊万指定的。他早就排摸了一遍安保漏洞，本身也没什么安保，高中生私底下威胁了几个做志愿者的大学生。他托着基尔伯特的屁股帮他翻过去，自己却卡在半道，狼狈不堪，满戴着夏日清新的手伸过来帮了他一把，拽起伊万将他安置在围墙上面。那段墙没有尖刺，是矮矮的老墙，不知怎得就躲过翻新的劫难，被遗忘在时间尽头。  
但那却是无数叛逆少年的乐园，他们晃着脚坐在海盐里，晚风又吹来绣球花，就开在他们脚边。基尔伯特高声说想吃冰淇淋，又改口自己想喝柠檬汁，推搡着伊万要他赶紧去买，自己则做个衣食无忧的皇帝。空气里全是摇滚乐，还有小镇里难得见到的镁光灯，五彩斑斓混合着水气，将闷热的汗臭全都蒸到空中。基尔伯特又在往外冒汗，微微发酸，伊万的鼻腔里倒都是橘子汽水，大片大片泼洒在紫粉色的天空中。  
橘红的云飘过来想看看大地与森林的孩子，这是只有夏日才有的，干涸、焦热的土壤才让他们又活过了一年。平房的影子从地里起来，是蘑菇在悄悄生长，不愧为林中那些土包子的城市亲戚，伊万就盯着绰约的影子，基尔伯特轻轻贴了过来。  
起先只是裸露在衣服外的皮肤轻微接触，基尔伯特皮肤表层稍稍发粘，汗水倒是甘霖了。他止不住去摸，奇妙的触感让他欲罢不能，就像在更隐秘的室内一样，他不用转头也能清楚看到基尔伯特发红的脸。白化者的皮肤屏障脆弱，仿佛浑身的血液都涌到脸上去了，少年会拨弄一下刚到鬓边的短发，明明是个多此一举的动作，小羊从最近开始蓄起了一点毛发。伊万只是随口一提，手指梳过基尔伯特头顶说他如果能扎起一个小辫会更好看，虽然被顶了回来，讥讽他到底是有多想看到他洋葱头的丑态，基尔伯特却不再自己理发了。  
远处台上卖力表演的乐队他们一个都不认识，伊万买了甜筒与零食回来，请了基尔伯特一顿。他们就着被踩出汁水的青草的哀叹享用一份奶油甜筒，上头还插了根代可可脂做的巧克力棒，就算全是香精也是无上的美味。伊万与基尔伯特一同吃饭才有点点味觉，尝得出酸甜苦辣，满脑子都是未曾吃过的瓦尔加斯家的柠檬雪芭。  
“你什么时候请我去瓦尔加斯那儿？倒是给我一个准信，我好在早做准备，捯饬两套像样的衣服。”伊万拿了根塑料小勺，刮着快要滴下来的雪糕喂给基尔伯特。  
“我才没钱请你去，身上全部加起来也只够——他们家的一个开心果冰淇淋！”  
“那也行啊，我们以后要去首都，那可是大城市，总要学点餐桌礼仪，就算吃个冰淇淋球也可以的。”  
他们慢悠悠分掉了托着冰淇淋的华夫蛋筒，在别出心裁的小角落里望着在天边的人群。安东尼奥在吃一块薯饼，弗朗西斯与亚瑟拉拉扯扯，似乎起了争执，瓦尔加斯家未来的继承者们在人群中兜售小食。每个人都与他们密切相关，却又在此刻与他们毫无瓜葛，伊万和基尔伯特是只有彼此的。在墓园的时候也是如此，伊万参加了父母的葬礼，并从那儿启程跟随祖父母来到这里，可那天他没有站在棺材前头，也无心去看下葬的整个过程，也是寻了个偏僻的角落待了半天。他当时在想什么呢？伊万对此已经毫无记忆，那是一段空白，一点痕迹都没有，只有……整片大脑都被三五个街区以外的游乐场所放的烟花给占据了。  
大白天却放了除了他就根本无人欣赏的烟花，想来也着实同他将有的人生一般短暂。  
“我们可以后天去，快餐店给我涨工资了。”基尔伯特的声音夹杂在尖叫与惊呼之中，伊万却将每一个字都捕捉清楚了。  
他们会在二十岁之前就死，青少年的脑中全是这样的念头，星河般灿烂，烟火般蓬勃，在须臾中辉煌了一瞬。基尔伯特却不该困在冰层之下，他不适合冬天，他该跳进春潮里去，让湍急的河水带他去入海口。那还可以再过一年，再过两年、五年、十年，直到有一天，这个国家迎来了历史上最大的一次春潮，他们就会褪去所有的衣物与首饰，在岸边叠放整齐，再拉着手投身进去。  
艳俗的塑料戒指被取了出来，他们在最大的火树银花下接吻，细细的、密密的吻。他们以前从未这样过，往常都带着粗暴与渴求，现在没有沾染半分欲望，只有柔软的唇瓣与甜蜜的唾液。还有一朵泡泡糖，在基尔伯特的舌尖旋转，伊万小口咬着他的嘴唇，舌头一卷，就将云朵也请了过来。  
没人注意他们，伊万也看不到基尔伯特被花火映照的脸，但那枚戒指还是扣在了对方左手的无名指上，牢固的很，完全就是为小羔羊量身打造的。乐队、焰火、青春、死神等等全都消失了，在这太阳死去多时的固态时间之中都毫不重要，基尔伯特柔软得仿佛没有骨头，全身都贴上了伊万，他们拥抱在一块儿，不仅仅是手，就连腿和脚也都扭在一块儿，想要嵌进对方的体内。最好是这样，静谧的一刻里，他们能够成就彼此。  
那或许就是基尔伯特的滋味，伊万一边回答着大脑所发出的古怪问题，一边睁开了眼睛。他看到，他不得不看到：  
那孩子梦中的那颗流星划过天际，拖着长尾亲吻了地球；  
他的羔羊温顺地递出自己的脖子，等候屠夫将它带去案板；  
基尔伯特将手抬到半空，凑在路灯下看无名指上的戒指，金属乐队主唱的嘶吼是伴奏，星空当婚纱，吃完的甜筒做捧花，伊万的新娘就在今天嫁给了他。


End file.
